The Nightmare
by One Demonic Angel
Summary: Somebody is having a bad dream.....small filk followed by ficlet.....One shot.


Nothing owned by me other than the warped mind that combined the characters owned by Miss Jo and the song The Trial by Pink Floyd.

****

The Nightmare

Good morning Voldemort your honour  
The crowd will proudly show the traitor that stands before you  
Was caught in an embrace with a mud blood  
Showing feeling for a worthless unpure creature  
This will not do…..

Stand up McNair

I always said he wasn't truly loyal to your Lordship  
If you'd let me have my way I would have Imperio'd him to obey  
But my hands were tied  
He was working for the Muggle loving fool and Potter  
Trying to corupt our children  
Let me Crucio him today

Crazy, snakes on the ceiling, I am crazy  
Class full of Longbottoms  
They must have taken my marbles away  
Crazy, snakes on the ceiling, he is crazy.

You greasy git, you've done it now, I hope they throw away the key  
You shouldn't have tortured me in class the way your did, but so  
You made me feel worthless  
Have you blown up any toads of lately  
Just 5 minutes Lord Voldemort  
Snape and me Alone.

Snaaaappppe!  
Come to Lucius, Sevy let me hold you in my arms  
My Lord I never wanted him to get into this trouble  
Why'd you ever have to love her  
Oh Lord let me take him home….

Crazy, far too much brewing I am crazy  
Hit my head on a cauldron  
There must have been an opening in the floo to let them come in  
Crazy, far too much brewing he is crazy

The evidence before this court is incontrovertible  
There's no need for Nagini to starve  
In all my years of ruling I have never heard before  
Of someone more deserving the full penalty of law

The way you fooled those worthy  
My faithful followers and former lover  
Fills me with the urge to defecate

Since dear Snape you have revealed your truest form  
I sentence you to watch your wife be skinned and boned.

Bring in her food……

_Severus bolted upright in his bed breathing heavily and in a drowning sweat. Something wasn't right, the room was empty when his wife, pregnant with child, should be in bed next to him. He immediately grabbed his dressing gown and threw it over his thin frame as he ran from the room and through their small home searching frantically for her. When he found nothing and nobody he started to grow more frantic until he heard a hushing sound coming from the back bedroom. He tread carefully and quietly through the dark hallway until he reached the doorway and quietly let out a heavy sigh of relief. There in the moonlight was the figure of everything he held dear, his wife and soon to be mother of his child slowing rocking back and forth in the chair of the soon to be nursery._

_As he moved slowly and attempted to be quiet in order not to startle her in case she was asleep, but as he took the final step and reached his hand out to her reddish hair the floor cheeked causing her to jump slightly turning her brilliant green eyes upon him. "Lily, I'm sorry. You weren't in bed and I was worried that something may be wrong."_

_"Nothing's wrong. He was just a bit over active tonight so I wasn't able to sleep." she replied with a slight smile, "I'm sorry I worried you. I know how little sleep you've been getting and I didn't want to risk disturbing you tonight."_

_With that he held out his hand to help her rise to her feet. "Well now that I am awake there's no possibility of me ever getting some sleep if you don't join me." and she soon as she was too her feet he wrapped his arms around her "Just as beautiful as the first day we met." he whispered before leaning down to kiss her._

_As they deepened the kiss he moved one hand up and across the soft skin of her cheek to the back of her head when suddenly both were replaced by something that was moist and almost scaly feeling. He tried pulling back instantly but something was wrapped around his legs causing him to stumble to the ground. Looking up he instantly noticed that although the lump in the stomach region was still there, the reddish hair had actually disappeared and glowing red eyes of a giant snake loomed over him. "Ssseverusss whatsss wrong?" it asked._

_He kicked and squirmed to get out of it's clutches but the more he did the more the snake wrapped around his legs binding him more and more until he turned over onto his stomach to try to reach for something to pull him away from it's grasp…_THUD.

Somehow he'd hit his head on something but better yet he no longer felt bound. Rising to his knees and looking around he found himself on the floor of bedroom with the nightstand in front of him and his wife propped up on her elbow looking down at him. "Severus are you alright?" receiving only a nod in reply he started to climb back into bed "What happened? You were squirming around a lot."

"Just a bad dream."

"Another one? Would you please reconsider talking to somebody about them? I don't mean only Albus but you could speak to Harry and maybe he could help…"

"No." he replied as he stretched his arm out to his side.

Taking her usual position with her head on his chest and her arm and leg draped over his body she continued. "He just may be able to help you. I mean look at all the years he suffered from bad dreams."

"Li…Listen Hermione, it's late. It's merely a bad dream most likely brought on by the combination of too many essays to grade and the idea of the baby being due any day now. Nothing more." he then lifted his head and gave her a chase kiss on hers.

"But…"

"Goodnight Hermione." and with that he wrapped his arm around her shoulders smirking to himself as she huffed over the end of their discussion.

She lay there quietly as she felt the rise and fall of his chest start to even out as he started to drift asleep. She moved slightly and flicked her tongue over his nipple just to try to annoy him, "Goodnight." he mumbled again trying to sound stern in his groggy state. Again she flicked her tongue but this time right up his neck to his chin causing him to lift his head, "Hermione I said I'm tired. It's late and…" it was then that he saw the brown eyes of his wife were now glowing red.

End.

Please let me know what you thought of this one...


End file.
